I Do Indeed Dare
by ArwenisWholocked
Summary: Several Harry Potter drabbles for the If You Dare Challenge from Slytherin Girl; all are based on the 1,000 prompts posted. Enjoy! Rated T for future drabbles; not sure what all of them will include. :P
1. Chapter 1- Ankle

**A/N: Wotcher, people! **** So, yeah… I'm back… with another one-shot for another Harry Potter challenge. Although this one will be a lot longer. This is for the If You Dare Challenge (thus, my title, "I Do Indeed Dare") by Slytherin Cat. Basically, it's this insane challenge to write up to 1000 (yes, ONE THOUSAND) stories with 1000 prompts. There's various levels—250, 500, 750, 1000—and so I'm starting with 250 and working my way up to 1000, hopefully. **** No word counts, just stuff. So of course, I'm doing all one-shots because I'm not out of my mind. ;) So… enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Arwen ;)**

**[title]**

**Prompt: That is Enough**

"Mum! _**Mum!**_"

Molly Weasley jerked awake, her ball of yarn and knitting needles tumbling off of her lap to the floor in a tangled heap. She glanced outside—how did it get so late?

"Mum!" Charlie burst into the house, his eyes wide with fear. Fred came hurtling in looking equally worried.

"Mummy, George fell off his broom and hurt his foot and, and—" Fred stuttered to a halt, breathing hard.

"Mum, he keeps walking on it, and I _**told **_him not to, Mum, but he won't listen to me, and…" Charlie said.

"He looks like he's going to cry!" Fred burst out anxiously.

Molly hurried outside. "Show me," she said more calmly than she felt. As much as the boys got into scrapes and banged themselves up on a daily basis, she couldn't help but worry that one day something truly serious would happen.

"I'll show you, Mother," Percy said importantly, striding up to her and guiding the way towards his younger brother.

George was limping around the garden, his seven-year-old features screwed up in pain. Molly gasped.

"Oh, Georgie! Are you alright, darling?" she exclaimed, running towards him.

George's bottom lip quivered. "I'm f-fine…" he said, sounding thoroughly unconvinced of his own statement.

"Well, sit down, dear, and let me have a look," Molly said patiently, helping him to the ground and rolling down his socks.

George's ankle was clearly broken, and she frowned, tracing the break with her finger. He yelped and finally burst into tears. Fred was by his side in an instant, throwing his arms around his brother.

"It's okay, George, it's okay!" Fred insisted, squeezing George's shoulder comfortingly. "Mum can fix it, can't you?" he assured his twin, looking confidently at Molly.

Molly smiled, pulling out her wand. "Of course, dear. This might hurt, though…"

George gave a screech of pain as the spell set his ankle, but he seemed immensely relieved.

"There, now isn't that better?" Molly said, helping George to his feet. "Although you'll have to stay off that foot for a day or too, I think…"

"Aw, but Mum…!" George wailed. Fred looked scandalized.

"Two… two _**days**_?!" he gasped, stunned. Molly raised an eyebrow at him. "But… two whole days of fun and playing and… and…" he stammered to a halt, unable to find the words adequate enough to express his shock.

"Two days and that's final," Molly said, supporting George as they walked back to the house.

"Mum, I feel fine!" George insisted. "I can go out and play _**now**_!"

"No, you won't!" Molly snapped. "You'll stay inside and do as you're told. You can play with Ginny and Ron if Fred and the others decide to go back out."

"Mum!" George started up again.

"That's enough!" Molly shouted, glaring at George; the look quelled his protests instantly and he fell into a moody silence. "No more arguments, understand? Or I'll make it three days; how's that?"

George's eyes widened and he exchanged a frantic look with Fred. They both nodded vigorously.

"Good," Molly said. They reached the house and Molly laid George on the couch with several pillows under his ankle. He mumbled his thanks, still looking slightly mutinous.

"Not a word," she said threateningly before bustling off to the kitchen, leaving the four boys to mutter crossly amongst themselves.

**A bit long, I know… but I couldn't figure out a good end. :P Hope you liked it anyway **


	2. Chapter 2- Just Try It

**Prompt: Jelly beans**

**Just Try It**

"Go ahead; take one!" Lily urged, holding out the package of jelly beans to Emily pure-blood stared at them suspiciously, a small grin tugging at her lips.

"I don't know, Lily…" she said. "How can they be like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?"

"They're not _**exactly**_ the same," Lily admitted. "There's fewer flavours. But they taste really good!"

Actually, Lily didn't much like normal jelly beans; the package had been a gift from her second cousin, Dudley Dursley, for her eleventh birthday, and she wanted to give them to someone in order to be rid of them.

Emily sighed. "Oh, alright…" She tentatively poked her hand into the bag of jelly beans and took out a bright blue one. She bit down on it slowly...

A moment later, she gagged and reached for her handkerchief. Lily couldn't help pulling a face as Emily attempted to spit out the bean discreetly.

"That's disgusting," Emily gasped. "What is that?!"

Lily found an identical bean and popped it in her mouth, trying not to make a face as the artificial flavour spread across her tongue. "Cotton candy, I think…"

Emily shuddered. "I have no idea what that is, but it's horrid."

Lily smiled ruefully. "It's not _**really **_what it tastes like," she admitted, swallowing the bean with a slight effort. "And yes, they are nasty…"

Emily took the bag from her. "Might as well chuck it out the window if we aren't going to eat it," she reasoned when Lily gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, don't do that!" Lily exclaimed, taking the jelly beans back. "I'd feel awful, even if Cousin Dudley never _**did **_find out. Maybe there's a Muggle-born around here who'd like them…"

As if on cue, the door to their compartment slid open. Lily looked up, expecting to see Hugo and her cousins, as the older boys and Roxanne had gone off to prank Slytherins and Hugo and Rose to stop them. Instead, Dennis Creevey's son Benjamin entered with a smile.

"Hi, Lily; hi, Emily," he greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi, Ben," Emily smiled.

Ben's eyes widened when he saw the bag of jelly beans Lily was holding. "Where'd you get those?" he gasped in awe, pointing at the bag.

Lily exchanged a grin with Emily. "D'you want them, then?" Lily offered.

Ben looked ecstatic. "Yes, please!"

Lily smiled. "All yours," she said, handing him the bag. "But I should warn you that they're about three years old."

Emily looked horrified. "You didn't tell me that!"

Lily blushed. "Must've slipped my mind…" she said lightly.

Ben squinted at the expiration date on the bag. "Blimey, that's old," he said. For a moment, Lily feared he would give them back.

But to her surprise (and slight disgust), he merely shrugged blithely and popped a handful into his mouth. Emily shuddered and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"That's about five different flavours right there," he commented. "Not bad, I must say…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's disgusting, Ben."

Ben just grinned at her, his freckled, twelve-year-old face radiant. "Five flavours," he repeated. "Bliss."

**A/N: Haha, I like this one. I've never actually had a jelly bean… I've just seen that Jelly Belly seems to be the name brand. Whatever. Hope you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3- Turning the Tide

**A/N: Here we go again! :D #2 of 250 or 1000. **** Enjoy!**

**Prompt #423: Turned the Tide**

**Turning the Tide**

Roxanne Weasley stared in horror as the Ravenclaw chaser, Quaffle in hand, flew straight at Jennifer Richards, the Gryffindor Keeper, dove wildly, and hurled the Quaffle into the middle hoop.

"NO!" she shouted in frustration, kicking the air angrily. The Ravenclaw students cheered excitedly; they were up two hundred to one hundred and twenty, and the snitch was nowhere in sight.

Gritting her teeth, she swooped through the air, waiting for the Quaffle to be thrown to her. Ducking a bludger that her cousin James—one of the Gryffindor beaters—batted towards the Ravenclaws, she flew past Owen, her fellow chaser, just close enough that he could see her in his peripheral vision. A moment later, he hurled the quaffle behind him with all his might.

Roxanne saw it coming and, swerving spectacularly around two Ravenclaw chasers, she went into a dive and grabbed the Quaffle with her right hand, almost tumbling off of her broom in the process. Her heart pounding, the gasps and cheers of the crowd roaring in her ears, she took off towards the hoops, grinning as the fans began chanting loudly, "WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!"

And then, out of nowhere, a Bludger streaked in front of her eyes and knocked her left hand off her broom. She shrieked as she slipped sideways on her broom, flailing for the handle.

"ROXY!" James shouted, terror in his voice. She was headed straight for the hoops—she couldn't stop, she was going to crash right into them—

In a last ditch effort, she hurled the Quaffle blindly, aiming for abandoned hoop above her…

And impossibly, it flew through.

She grabbed the handle, hanging upside down on her broom like a sloth on a branch, and yanked it to the left. The broom jerked away from the hoop she had almost smashed into, but the swerve nearly swung her feet loose. Teeth bared with effort, she hoisted herself into a sitting position, gripping the broom with her knees as she repositioned her hands.

The crowd roared with excitement and she grinned excitedly at James and Owen.

Moments later, the Gryffindor seeker, Ethan Davis, after an intense chase against the Ravenclaw seeker, closed his fist on the wildly flapping golden Snitch to the joyous screams of the Gryffindors, and Roxanne touched down on the grass of the Quidditch pitch.

They had won.


	4. Chapter 4- Holy Holly Berries

**Holy Holly Berries**

**Prompt #390: Wreath**

Ginny Potter was not one to be frightened easily. She had a quick temper, but as a mother, she could handle her children's daily crises calmly and with a level head.

But when—on Christmas Eve, no less!—she found her two-year-old son, Albus, plucking bright holly berries off of the ornate wreath on the front door and popping them into his mouth, she panicked.

"Albus!" she shrieked, startling him. "Don't touch those!" she gasped, pulling the slightly crushed berries out of the little boy's hands. He began to cry loudly.

"Mummy! No, Mummy, no!" he sobbed angrily, reaching for the berries as she cast them into the snow drifts.

"Harry!" she called frantically, lifting Albus in her arms and running inside, not stopping to strip off the boy's boots as they created a trail of slushy puddles wherever Ginny went. "HARRY!"

"Blimey, Ginny, what'd I do now?" Harry groaned, exiting his little office off of his and Ginny's bedroom. One look at Ginny's face told him that something was horribly wrong. "Ginny, what is it?"

"Al… Albus…" she gasped out. "Holly berries—"

A look of horror crossed Harry's face. "Oh, no…"

"Gin? Gin, what's up?" Ginny spun around and saw George, his hair rumpled and untidy from sleeping on the couch, coming towards her and looking disconcerted.

"Albus ate holly berries," Harry said grimly as Ginny burst into tears, running into her brother's arms. Albus was now looking slightly sick as he clung to his father.

"We need to get that out of his system," George said, fully awake now, and ran back to the sitting room. He emerged a moment later with a Skiving Snack Box.

"Present for the kids," he explained when Harry looked at him, puzzled. "Puking Pastil should do the job…"

He popped the sweet into Albus' mouth. A second later, Albus' face went green and Harry dashed for the loo. Ginny dropped her head into her hands as she heard her son vomit into the toilet and begin to sob.

Some time later, Harry came out of the bathroom carrying a sniffling Albus, smiling slightly. Ginny, George, and James looked up expectantly.

"He got rid of all the berries, I think," he said. "But we'd better take him to St. Mungo's just in case…"

"Holy holly berries," James said in awe. "That'll be the best story this Christmas—Albus ate holly berries and lived!"

For a moment, everyone stared and James, and he began to go red in the face.

"Holy… _**holy holly berries**_?" George said, a huge grin spreading across his face. A snort of laughter escaped him and James looked relieved. Before long, everyone was laughing, including Albus—though Ginny doubted the little boy had any idea what was going on.

"We'd better get going," Ginny sighed, still smiling at James.

"I'll keep an eye on James here, if you like," George offered. "Someone should be here when Hermione and Ron get here, anyway."

Harry nodded. "Good plan. Thanks, George," he smiled. "James, be good for Uncle George, alright? No holly berries!"

George and James waved as Harry, Ginny, and Albus walked out onto the lawn and disapparated.

"Holy holly berries," George said again, and the two burst into gales of laughter.


	5. Chapter 5- Stutter

**A/N: Hey there! Welcome back to the insanity of the If You Dare challenge, courtesy of Slytherin Cat! Look up the challenge for a more thorough explanation on HPFC. I've written a couple of one-shots for this one; you can find them in this story, "I Do Indeed Dare". I'm going to have to mention it on my profile, though, because NO ONE IS READING THESE! NOOOOOO! Lol… anyway. Enjoy!**

**Stutter**

**Prompt #264: Stutter**

Percy Weasley stood in the living room of the Burrow along with Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George, staring with wide eyes at the crone-like old woman squinting at each child in turn.

"Merlin, Molly," the old woman said, making Percy flinch, "What a large brood you have here!"

Percy glanced anxiously at Mother, who was holding a sleepy baby Ron in her arms; her lips were pursed, but she didn't respond to the old woman's comment.

"Children, this is your great-aunt Muriel," Mother said. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Great-aunt Muriel shook her head and sighed. "No manners whatsoever, Molly!" she sniffed. "They should _**know**_when and how to greet a guest! Do they know _**any **_etiquette, girl?"

Bill, who was holding Percy's hand, tightened his grip, and Percy hoped that his fingers didn't crack. If they did, he was sure it would hurt horribly and that he would scream, which would be extremely rude. Percy was determined to show that he had manners and was respectful.

A quiet snigger interrupted his thoughts; the twins were whispering conspiratorially to one another, most likely planning a prank on their great-aunt. Percy scowled at them; they were being disgraceful! He should tell Mother…

"Well?!" snapped Great-Aunt Muriel, and Percy started. "What is your name, boy?" she demanded, squinting at him with a sour look.

Percy quailed under her gaze and opened his mouth mutely. For a moment, he struggled to say something, but his voice seemed to have vanished.

Great-Aunt Muriel gave him another cursory look, her crooked nose now mere centimetres from Percy's scared face. "Is the boy mute, Molly?" she shrieked, and Charlie made an explosive snort of laughter that ended in a strangled cough.

"N-n-no!" Percy squeaked, stumbling over his words in his fear. "I-I'm n-not—not—I'm not m-mute!"

Great-Aunt Muriel made a noise of either disgust or surprise. "Aha!" she grunted. "The boy has vocal chords."

"Y-y-yes, ma'am!" Percy agreed, nodding so vigorously that he got a cramp in his neck and stopped. "Would—'ould—y-you like.. like a glass of—of w-water?" he stammered out.

Great-Aunt Muriel frowned. "Molly!" she squawked. "Molly, what's wrong with the boy? How old is he?"

Molly spoke up, "He's six now, aren't you, Percy?"

Percy nodded timidly. Normally, this made him quite happy; he was six years old! Only five more years until Hogwarts! At Hogwarts, he'd be the top of his class; he'd be a Prefect and a Head Boy and he'd make Mother and Father so proud…

"Six years old, eh?" Great-Aunt Muriel repeated. "Well, is that true, Percival?" she snapped, eyeing Percy beadily and waiting for confirmation of this fact.

"Y-yes-s, G-great Aunt-t-t-ie M-mu-uriel!" Percy gasped.

Great-Aunt Muriel crowed with derisive laughter. "Six years old and still can't speak?!" she sneered. "Molly, I expected better! He needs a good beating… out to whip that stutter out of them. It's the only way!"

Percy gave a whimper of fear and hurt; how could anyone say that about him? Mother and Father were so proud of him; he was smart and more grown-up than any of his brothers, and he spoke very well, and… and…

Before he could stop himself, Percy burst into tears and ran from the room.

"Perce!" he heard Charlie shout in distress, and he knew his older brother would come running after him soon to cheer him up. He refused to look back or stop, however; he fled to his bedroom and shut the door behind him, still careful not to slam it, and flung himself down on the bed, sobbing. From the living room, he heard the sound of explosions and the twins shrieking with laughter mingled with Ron's cries of startled anger; they had pulled off some prank the moment he left the room. A moment later, Great-Aunt Muriel was screaming angrily about how ill-behaved the twins were, how George's ears were misaligned, and the twins protesting to Mother that Great-Aunt Muriel had deserved to be pranked for being so mean to Percy…

Percy's lip trembled again and he buried his face in the pillow. He had tried to be good and kind, so why did Great-Aunt Muriel hate him?

A moment later, he heard the door open and looked up; it was rude to ignore a person when they entered the room.

Bill, Charlie, and the twins filed into the room; from the living room, Percy could still hear Mother trying to calm down Great-Aunt Muriel. Charlie was looking somewhat ashamed of himself, Bill looked torn between amusement at the twins' prank and annoyance at their misbehaviour, and the twins were looking quite smug as they grinned at Percy.

"Don't worry, Perce," Charlie said soothingly, patting Percy's back. "She's an evil old crone, so don't listen to her."

Percy sniffed. "But—but she hates me! And I _**don't **_have a stutter, and I _**can **_talk right!"

Bill smiled at him. "We know, Percy. You were just nervous! There's nothing wrong with that!"

Percy nodded. Bill was right; Percy _**had **_been rather scared of his great-aunt.

The twins grinned at Percy, clambering onto his bed. "Great-Auntie Myurel's just plain mean!" Fred declared, nodding emphatically.

"Yup," agreed George. "We made her umbrella go boom." With this, the twins collapsed onto each other, laughing hysterically.

"That was very rude, Fred and George!" Percy reprimanded them sternly. "You were very foolish!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Percy," Bill sighed, smirking somewhat. "The old bat deserved it! She was mean to you, and the twins didn't hurt her anyhow."

"Nope," grinned George.

"But no more umbrellas for her," Fred and George sniggered in unison, cracking up again. Charlie and Bill laughed, too, but Percy was still frowning.

"You should behave for company!" he protested, but his admonitions fell on deaf ears as the boys began to act out the prank once again.

Percy sighed exasperatedly… and moments later, he joined into the fun.

**A/N: Well? Well?! **_**WELL?!**_ **DO YOU LIKE!? Lol… Anyways… yeah, I hope you enjoyed it… REVIEWS PLEAAAASSSEEE! I need to know if you're even reading this thing!**

**Love,**

**Arwen ;)**


	6. Chapter 6- Sanity is Boring

**A/N: HALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yup. I'm back. :D Run now… XD So… anyway, we've got another one-shot! Woot! One of these years I'll get back to my actual story ("The Way Home"). But for this one-shot, I'm merging challenges for the first time (feel like a rebel…); this one is for the "If You Dare" challenge as well as the "Word Count Game" challenge (both are on HPFC). So you'll find this story here as its own separate entity as well as in the collection of one-shots "I Do Indeed Dare" (that collection is specifically for the "If You Dare" challenge). Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh, and I get 475-525 words this week since I like coffee (somewhat). Three prompts, yay!**

**Love,**

**Arwen ;) **

**If You Dare Prompt #108: Symbolised**

**Word Count Game prompts: "Look me in the eye and say it. I dare you"; "Sanity is boring"; Teddy/James II**

"Come on, James; we're going to get in trouble," fretted Teddy Lupin, his turquoise hair turning green like it always did when he was worried.

James Potter rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Ted! Who's going to yell at us for just having a little fun? It's not hurting anyone!"

James was crouched outside the door of the potions classroom, inside which he could hear Professor Lyons reviewing the various potions as she walked around the room. There was a small window in the door, and Teddy was casting nervous glances between the window and the empty hallway.

"Besides," James added, "it's not like we have anywhere to be. Or that anyone's going to catch us, either."

"James, I'm seventeen. I'm Head Boy, I have a girlfriend—" Teddy glared at James as the latter snorted loudly— "and I have a reputation!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sakes!" James hissed, genuinely annoyed. "Since when did _**you **_ever have a reputation for being _**sane**_? Besides, sanity's boring! When did you become such a spoil sport?!"

Teddy sighed a little. He'd been thinking about that since James had dragged him down here. It had only been a few years since he and James had been the biggest pranksters in the Potter household since James Potter I. Back then, Teddy had laughed at the "sane" ones and reveled in his own craziness. Nowadays, though, he seemed obsessed with his own reputation. And what was the fun in that?

Teddy smiled. "I suppose you're right… it _**does **_get boring after a while…"

James looked at him suspiciously. "I don't think you really mean that. You have to _**swear **_that you believe it completely. Swear on Merlin's pants."

Teddy almost laughed, but then he saw the solemnity in James' eyes. As children, Teddy and all of the Weasley/Potter clan had always sworn on Merlin's pants, the most sacred item on which they could ever swear on—at least, according to Teddy, who had instituted the vow.

"Fine," Teddy agreed.

"Look me in the eye and say it. I dare you to," James said, his bright blue eyes staring into Teddy's.

"I swear upon Merlin's pants," Teddy said gravely, holding up his right hand, "sanity is boring."

"And do you understand that this oath symbolises your eternal bond to the covenant of insanity?" James asked.

"I do."

"Then, Teddy Remus Lupin—or whatever your official first name is—, repeat after me. I, Teddy Remus Lupin, do solemnly promise to uphold the laws of insanity. I promise to prank, create mayhem, and annoy any and all Slytherins to the best of my ability for all of eternity. This is my solemn vow, and may the wrath of Gran and the torment of Aunt Ginny's best Bat-Bogey hex fall upon me should I, at any time, willfully break this covenant, upon Merlin's most sacred pants."

Teddy repeated this, trying not to laugh. James grinned.

"Very good. Now, come on and help me! I think it's time Lyons' class had some comic relief…"

Rolling his eyes, Teddy joined James in making faces through the window… and a thrill of youthful excitement danced through his heart.

**A/N: There ya go! 523 words… That was close. :D Enjoy! Review, maybe…? Pleeeaaaaasssseeee?**

**Love,**

**Arwen ;)**


End file.
